Mirror, Mirror
by Ikaris
Summary: What would have happened if Prue were not the one to die in All Hell Breaks Loose? All feedback is appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Mirror, Mirror  
  
Setting: Post Brain Drain.  
  
Phoebe is alone in her bed, though from the looks of the other side of the bed, Cole had spent the night. As the alarm goes off, Phoebe stretches and turns off the alarm. She turns to wake Cole but pouts when she finds him gone. "It just figures." She pulls a silk robe from the end of the bed to cover herself and gets out of bed. Piling her hair on top of her head, she leaves the room, heading downstairs to see if Cole is there and to see who else is awake.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, she enters and sees Cole trying to cook breakfast. Phoebe can see flour and eggs spilled all over the counters and smells something burning. "Umm, Cole, honey, you do know that Piper is going to totally freak out that you are trying to ruin her kitchen, don't you?" Cole turns from the stove and seems to have been attacked by a flour demon. Phoebe tries not to laugh as she wonders just who won. "Dammit Phoebe! I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed." "That is really sweet of you honey, really it is, but usually I just grab some coffee and a bowl of cereal. You don't have to go through all that trouble for me(looks around the kitchen, thinking to herself *and its definately going to be alot of trouble when Piper sees this mess*). She goes to the coffee pot and pours a cup. Taking a sip, she nearly chokes on the thick syrup. "Cole, how much water did you use?" "I just used two cups, I didn't figure you would drink more than that. Why? Is something wrong?" Phoebe sets the cup down and moves to embrace her lover. "No, hon, everything is fine, I just dont think that I am terribly humgry this morning, is all." Cole frowns at this and looks down at the woman he loves. "Are you sure? I can fix something else..." He is interupted by a shriek coming from the doorway. Piper is standing there, with a look of total disbelief on her face. "What the hell happened to my kitchen? And the answer had better include someone being attacked by some supernatural force!" Moving in front of Cole, Phoebe tries to explain. "Umm, Piper, Cole was just trying to fix breakfast for me, things must have gotten a little out of hand, that's all." Cole looks like he would rather be fighting the Source than facing Piper right now. He manages to stammer..."Listen Piper, I will take care of cleaning it all, I just wanted to do something nice for Phoebe. I guess that cooking really isn't my strong suit." Glaring at him, Piper mumbles "Obviously! What no cooking classes at Demon U?" She shakes her head, "Never mind, I will take care of it, just get out of my kitchen, so I can get to work." Relief floods Cole's face as Phoebe decides that discretion is the better part of valor and grabbing his hand, drags him from the kitchen. As they rush out, they can hear Piper spitting the left over coffee out and yelling, "What is that supposed to be, varnish?"  
  
Piper mutters to herself as she starts the herculean task of cleaning the kitchen. "I will vanquish him, we still have the potion here somewhere. No, I will explode him, starting with his feet and work up from there. Phoebe will understand, it simply had to be done for the good of everyone!" She continues on in this vein as Leo orbs into the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetheart!" Piper spins on her heel and glares at him. Seeing the look on his wife's face and taking in the disaster surrounding them. "What happened here? Honey, its sweet of you to want to cook for me, but I've already eaten." "Leo, if you value our marriage at all, leave now or I won't be held responsible for what happens." As Leo orbs out quickly, Piper snarls, "Men!"  
  
Paige passes Phoebe and Cole on her way down the stairs. "Morning, guys!" Phoebe looks at her younger sister and tries to warn her about Piper. "Umm, Paige, you might want to skip the kitchen this morning. Piper is in there cleaning up after Cole and she isn't in the best of moods." "Come on, Phoebe, how bad could it be?" Cole looks distinctively nervous," Well right now, we have been banished from the kitchen and i am sure that Piper is in there right now, planning how she is going to vanquish me! I am sure that it is going to involve alot of pain and torture." Paige laughs as she continues down the stairs. "Really, Cole, you are being silly. Piper is one of the most level headed people that I know, she is not going to vanquish you for making a little mess in the kitchen." Paige continues on to the kitchen, smiling to herself and being way to cheerful for so early in the morning. She reaches the doorway and takes in the disaster that is Coles attempt at cooking. *Um, maybe I was wrong, Piper is going to vanquish Cole, alot!* Seeing her sister, hard at work, Paige decides to lend a hand, hoping that it will help them bond further as sisters. Looking around her, Paige holds up a hand and says "dishes", orbign them to her and then to the sink. Startled, Piper looks up at her youngest sister. "Paige I think that orbing dishes qualifies as personal gain. I really appreciate the help, but I can handle it." "Technically, since Cole is a demon, this could be seen as dealing with a demonic attack, so no personal gain in that, Piper." Grinning to herself, Paige continues on, "besides, its good practice for my powers and we are bonding which makes the power of three, that much stronger!" Laughing, Piper, brushes her hair back out of her eyes. "Are you sure that you majored in social work in college and not in pre-law?" With Pipers foul mood dispelled, the sisters continue cleaning the kitchen.   
End Chapter One 


	2. 

Mirror, Mirror  
Chapter Two  
  
Piper is stuck in traffic, on her way to P3. She is running late due to having to clean the mess that Cole left in the kitchen. Seeing a break in traffic, she takes a side street and finally manages to make it to the club. There are a group of workers standing around outside as she hurriedly approaches the door. "I am so sorry that I'm late, guys." The foreman of the sound crew shrugs his shoulders, "Hey Lady, you are paying us no matter what time you get here." Unlocking, the door to the club, Piper allows the workers in to get things set up for that night's concert.  
  
Later that night, the club is packed with people, enjoying the music. The sisters sit at their table with Cole looking around nervously. Piper smiles a little to herself then looks over at him. "Cole relax, I have decided against vanquishing you, but the next time you want to do something in the kitchen ask for help, please?" He looks at her sheepishly, "I am really sorry about that Piper, really I am. I just thought that it couldn't be 'that' difficult to cook breakfast, I mean people have been cooking since nearly the start of time and it doesn't seem to take any special talent for them to do it." Phoebe sees the flash of anger in Piper's eyes as Cole continues to manage to insult her and dig himself in deeper. "Cole, honey, why don't you go get me a drink?" Cole looks at Phoebe's nearly full bottle of mineral water and comprehension slowly dawns on him. "Okay, yeah, i think I should go and get you something, umm, though the bar looks to be really busy so it may take awhile." "That's fine sweetie, take all the time you need." Paige is covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "Nice save Phoebe, you saved the big bad demon from our sister." "Stop it Paige, its not funny. Piper, you know that he didn't mean to insult you or to belittle you. It's just that he really has a difficult time adjusting to life in the mortal world and to learning how to talk to anyone." Piper gives Phoebe 'the look', "Maybe if he took the time to think before he starts talking, it would be helpful. Really, Phoebe, you don't have to jump to protect him everytime he does something stupid. He needs to learn how to deal with it himself." Seeing that this coversation has the potential for disaster, Paige decides to change the subject. "its really great that you have Paula Cole playing here, Piper. Everyone seems to really be enjoying themselves." Piper and Phoebe both look a little sad at this. Seeing Paige's confusion, Piper tries to explain. "Paula Cole was a favorite of Prue's. Prue loved it the last time that Paula played here at P3." Sensing that she might be opening old wounds, Paige grows silent for a moment then with a half hearted smile, looks at both her sisters. "Listen guys, I think that I am going to call it a night. I...have a big day at work tomorrow." *God, Paige, could you possibly be any more lame?* Even though the next day is Saturday, Piper and Phoebe both just nod at her.  
  
When Paige arrives at the manor, she changes into more comfortable clothes and is brooding in her room. *I cannot believe how stupid I am, nothing like tearing up the hearts of your sisters to totally ruin the evening. Its just so hard sometimes trying to figure out what subjects are going to be off limits since I never even got to meet Prue.* Sitting upright on her bed, Paige remembers that in the BOS, there is a spell to summon spirits. "Maybe I can call her and finally talk with her! I know that Piper and Phoebe can't call her but maybe I can slide by that rule since I dont have the past with her that they do." Holding out her hands, Paige murmers, "Book of Shadows", and watches as it orbs to her, still thrilling at her power. Flipping quickly through the book, Paige at last comes to the spell to summon spirits. As she hurries to get the necessary items for the spell, she notices that the pages of the book seem to be flipping of their own accord. Looking down at the page, she sees another spell, "To See What Might Have Been." Frowning, Paige flips back to the spirit summoning spell, and is rather shocked to have the Book seem to fight her. The moment that she takes her hand from the Book, the pages flip back to the other spell. "Okay, guys, I can take a hint!" Looking over the requirements for the spell, she sees that all she will need is a large mirror. She clears her throat and recites the spell directing her attention to the mirror on her wall. "In this time and in this place, Bend and twist both Time and Space. What once was, no more to ken. Reveal to me what might have been!" Paige watches as a rolling mist seems to fill her mirror before resolving itself into an image of the manor.  
  
End Chapter two 


	3. 

Mirror, Mirror  
Chapter 3  
  
Paige watches as her mirror begins showing a scene of the outside of the manor, during daylight. It changes again to show Piper, Prue and Phoebe, rushing inside the manor dragging a balding middle aged man with them. She can see her sisters lips moving and leaning closer to the mirror, she is able to hear what they are saying, she grins, "This is very cool!" Realizing that she cant talk and still hear what is being said, she settles into a more comfortable position and focuses her attention on the scene before her.  
  
Paige watches as Phoebe runs upstairs and Prue tries to explain to the man just what is happening. A faint howling is heard from outside, increasing in volume and the front doors to the manor are blown open. A whirlwind enters the manor and resolves itself into the form of Shax. A gasp escapes from Paige as she recognizes the demon who was responsible for turning her life completely upside down, though she is rather confused at first that Shax is colored like a smurf. The demon attacks her sisters throwing first Prue then Piper into the sunroom and into a wall, then attacks the man. She can hear Phoebe reciting a spell that seems to cause Shax pain. He vanishes as Phoebe rushes to her sisters, calling for Leo. Leo orbs in and immediately begins to heal his wife and sister in law. Paige watches in amazement, as Phoebe enters the underworld to rescue Cole and as Piper and Prue are exposed as witches. The tears run down her face as Piper is shot by the witch wanna be. "What is all this?" She shakes her head trying to make sense of it all. Phoebe makes her deal to stay in the Underworld to save her sisters and time is reset at the Source's command. The scenes run backwards to Shax's attack at the manor. As Prue and Piper lay bleeding, Paige watches as a man dressed in black fades into view and holds his hand out to Prue. Her spirit rises from her body and stands with the man. Paige has to strain to hear what they are saying.  
  
Prue looks up at the man and smiles sadly at him. "I guess this means that its my time." Death returns her smile, but shakes his head slowly. "Prue, I am here for someone yes, but it need not be you. As one of the Charmed Ones, your destiny is not as set as that of others. You are being given a chance to live but you must make an informed decision. Take my hand, Prue, there is something you must see." As she takes his hand, they fade from view, reappearing in the attic, where Prue watches herself,crying, attempting to summon someone. She can hear herself chanting, "Blood to blood, I summon thee..." Confused, Prue turns to Death, "What is going on here?" He looks down at her, "This is several days in the future, after Piper's death and Phoebe's disappearance, you beome obsessed with trying to bring back Piper." Prue stands in a state of shock. "What do you mean Piper's death? And where is Phoebe?" Death looks to be choosing his words carefully. "I told you that I had come for someone, I came for Piper. She died from Shax's attack on you. Your powers helped block some of his attack and your whitelighter was able to heal you, but he could not do anything for your sister." "But she's his wife! What do you mean that he couldn't heal her? And you still haven't told me where Phoebe is!" Death sighs, "Pipers injuries were too severe, she had died from them and the whitelighter could not heal the dead", then gently, "no one can, Prue." Prue looks as if she will become violently ill. "As for your other sister, come." Death again takes Prues hand and they fade away.  
  
Paige sits watching the mirror, with a dumbfounded look on her face. She focuses her attention again on the scene as it resolves into the Underworld. Prue and Death arrive to see Phoebe shackled to a wall. She looks to have been tortured and several angry cuts are seen on her face and body. Prue rushes to her sister but cries out as her hands pass through Phoebe. Snarling, she turns towards the Angel of Death. "What in the hell is going on here? Why can't I touch her?" "Prue, we aren't really here. You asked where Phoebe was and I am showing you. There is no way that you can affect anything here." Prue continues to try to free her sister, becoming more and more frustrated at her failure. She spins, when she hears a voice behind her. "So witch, where were we?" Prue sees what appears to be a person made of smoke and shadow, advancing towards her. She gestures to use her power against him, then tries again as it fails. The figure continues to advance then passes Prue to run its talon like hands across Phoebe's cheek, causing her to scream in pain. "Damn you! Leave my sister alone!" Death takes hold of Prue again, "Come, I have something else to show you." Prue tries to free herslef but cannot escape his grasp. "No, Damn it! I have to do something to help Phoebe." As they fade away, Death can be heard saying, "Perhaps you will, perhaps you will."  
  
Paige is having a hard time not simply sobbing. She wipes the tears from her face and tries to forget the horrific scene that was played out before her. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Her attention is drawn back to the mirror and she sees herself reflected in the scene. She is at a club and is dancing with Shane again. "I remember this! This was the night that I got attacked by Shax!" Paige watches as Prue and her Guide appear in the mirror, Prue is crying and beating her fists on his chest. "Why did you take me away from there, why did you leave Phoebe to be tortured? Its not fair, its not fair!" Death holds her close for a moment, letting her cry. "Prue, there is something very important, something that you must see. Guiding her gently, they walk through the crowd, coming to stand beside Paige and Shane. Prue looks up and sees that they are in P3. She looks closely at Paige, the girl looks rather familiar but Prue cannot remember where they might have run into each other. Turning to Death, "Who is she?" A faint smile crosses his face as he answers. "This, Prue, is your youngest sister. Her name is Paige. I won't go into all the details but she is your mothers daughter." Prue looks thoroughly confused and stammers out..."I only have two sisters, Piper and Phoebe, I think you have gotten me confused with someone else." Death laughs at her, to Prue's annoyance. "No, I am not confused nor am I mistaken. She is your sister. Watch now." They watch as Paige and Shane leave the club ending up on the roof. Prue watches in horror as Shax appears. "Paige, look out! Run!" Unable to make herself heard, Prue watches helplessly as first Shane then Paige is murdered by the demonic assassin. With tears flwoing down her face, Prue turns to Death,"Why did Shax come after her and why didn't she use her powers to protect herself? "Shax was sent to kill her because she represented a threat to the Source. Paige could have reunited the Power of Three if Phoebe could have been rescued. As for her not using her powers, she wasn't able to access them, at least not here."   
  
Taking Prue's hand, Death brings them back to the manor and to the moment that they had left. Prue sees both Piper and herself struck down and helpless. "Why did you show me all that if there is nothing that I can do to change things? Its cruel to play with a person like that. I had thought that I understood you somewhat better but I think that my first opinion of you was right! You are cruel and petty!" "No, Prue, I am neither cruel nor petty, I showed you what could be, not necessarily what will be. There are no secrets from Death, eventually everything and everyone comes to me. I told you when I first arrived that I had come for someone and that you must make a decision. I must show you something more, if you are strong enough for it." Seeing her small nod, Death takes both of Prue's hands in his. She gasps as she watches the future unfold before her. Paige is overwhelmed and has a difficult time keeping track of the images that fly across the mirror. The pace of the scenes slows and stops at Paige casting the spell on the mirror. Paige watches as Prue breaks contact with the Angel of Death. "So there is a chance for my family but only if I die?" Death slowly nods his head in answer. Prue looks down at Piper's injured body. "I wish that things could be different Piper, and I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me." Prue reaches out to touch Piper's cheek and hesitates for just a moment. Tears run down her face as she whispers, "Remember that I will always love you!" Standing again, Prue smiles at her sister. "By Sun and Moon, Earth and Sea, I take your fate away from Thee. Death come softly, your kiss I'll share, that my sister might live, her life now spare." Prue feesl the magic taking hold and her life being traded for Piper's. Turning back to Death, she sees Andy standing before her. Grinning at her, "I asked for a favor, I hope you don't mind." Prue smiles back at him, "I'll show you how much I mind!" Prue melts into Andy's embrace and as they kiss they fade from view.  
  
Paige blinks her eyes in part to refocus them and in part to clear them of tears. "So know you know the truth, Paige." Paige yelps as she hears a woman's voice behind her. She see's Prue glowing softly with light. "Oh my God! You're her! You're Prue!" Prue chuckles, "Well I was the last time that I checked!" Paige jumps up from the floor and starts grabbbing for the phone. "I need to call Piper and Phoebe! They need to get here right away!" As she attempts to pick up the phone, it moves away from her. She turns back to Prue, looking confused. "Paige, this isn't for them, this is for you and for you only. This is something that you need, you have to stop being afraid that you are only wanted to keep the Power of Three together and that you can't possibly measure up to "Prue". Believe me, I had my own faults and problems, and I certainly was never perfect! Just be yourself Paige, that is all Piper and Phoebe have any right to ask of you. That is all that anyone has the right to ask." Paige looks floored that her secret fears and doubts are out in the open. "How did you know?" Prue's eyes seem to sparkle, as she points upwards, "Oh, I have my ways! Paige, I must go now, but before I do, would it be too much to ask if I could have a hug from my baby sister?" Prues form solidifies and she steps forward towards Paige. Hesistant at first, Paige steps into Prue's embrace. Both have tears running down their faces as they move apart. Paige looks to Prue, "What should I tell Piper and Phoebe?" Winking at her, Prue begins to fade, "You don't have to tell them anything, we'll just keep this secret for the two of us, a little something between sisters." Paige sits down on her bed as Prue fades from view. "Hmmm, sisters, I kinda like the sound of that." Prues voice can be heard from the foot of the bed, "So do I, Paige, so do I."   
  
The End 


End file.
